OUR LOVE IS LIKE A SONG
by Mara - JOE JONAS' LOVE
Summary: Como olvidar esa cancion, tanto significado tenia para mi en ese momento, arriba del escenario, lleno de gente, y yo cantando mientras lloraba, es que es el dia de hoy que lo necesito tanto...
1. introducción

_**OUR LOVE IS LIKE A SONG**_

_"But__ somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song you can't forget it"_

Como olvidar esa canción, tanto significado tenia para mi en ese momento, arriba del escenario, lleno de gente, y yo cantando mientras lloraba, es que es el día de hoy que lo necesito tanto, pero todo por algo pasan las cosas y si el destino y el cielo quiso llevarte, yo ya no podía hacer nada mas, pero si supieras amor cuanto te extraño corazón, te lloro y te rezo todas las noches.  
Perdón ya me fui de tema, hola como están, me llamo ____, bueno todos me dicen ____, me gusta mas :) , en realidad no se porque estoy haciendo esto, escribir mi historia en Internet, jaja si es raro, es que me pasaron tantas cosas en mi corta vida, tantas.  
Antes que nada soy bailarina, hago danza jazz desde muy pequeña, también me recibí en el "High School Art" finalmente me recibí, me dieron mi diploma, bla bla bla, puros papeles escritos, pero lo que aprendí ahí fue increíble, y conocí a mucha gente, entre ellos mis tres mejor amigos, bueno o eso pensaba, les paso a contar de una buena vez mi historia....

**ahí comienza la historia :) no es mía pero me encanto y quisiera compartirla con ustedes :D díganme si quieren que les subas los otros capítulos :) **

**Mara :D**


	2. capitulo 1

_**OUR LOVE IS LIKE A SONG**_

!-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} a:link, {color:blue; text-decoration:underline; text-underline:single;} a:visited, {color:purple; text-decoration:underline; text-underline:single;} p {mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0cm; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0cm; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} {mso-style-name:postbody;} page Section1 {size:595.3pt 841.9pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**1º capitulo:**

_Sole (mi profesora de danza) noto mis nervios y se convirtió en mi psicóloga un rato, logro calmarme y así empezamos a ensayar la coreo_

Vos: no no esto es imposible, no voy a poder improvisar Sole! No me va salir nada  
Sole: confía un poquito en vos ______, olvidate del jurado, cerra los ojos y escucha la música, que ella te guíe, vos podes y sabes que podes  
Vos: estoy muy nerviosa y se me equivoco?  
Sole: es improvisación no te vas a equivocar, confió en vos, todos sabemos que sos excelente bailando, relajate dale estira esa pierna, respira hondo  
Vos (agarrada de la barra y con la pierna estirada hasta tu cabeza): aaaaaah ahí sole?  
Sole: si muy bien ahora la otra, no te olvides de la respiración (mientras vos estirabas la otra pierna) muuuuuy bien relaja el cuello _____  
Vos: aaaaaaaah como si pudiera estoy muerta de nervios  
Sole: jajajaja tranqui

_A las 2 horas ya habían llegado los representantes de Disney junto con el jurado, Sole ya los conocía y se puso a charlar un rato con ellos mientras me los presentaba…_

Sole: bueno _____ tranquila respira profundo estira por ultima vez el cuello, así muy bien…. Bueno (te abraza) suerte te va ir bien…..  
Vos: mmmsi…… si estoy bien, tranquila, me va a ir bien  
Sole: bien esa ______ quiero yo!, bueno voy a estar del otro lado mirándote con tu familia y amigos, chau suerte!

_Pase por la puerta que me comunicaba directamente al salón donde iba a bailar, camine tranquila y segura por el piso de madera, un silencio incomodo, mire al jurado los salude, y me ubique en la parte izquierda del salón blanco, ahí estaba con el pelo suelto y mi "uniforme" negro si se puede decir uniforme, simplemente estaba usando algo bien cómodo como si estuviera en una clase común eso me tranquilizaba aun mas, porque lo que importa no es lo que llevas puesto sino lo que haces, me di vuelta por ultima vez para mirar el jurado y empezó la música, baile como jamás lo habías hecho en mi vida, pura improvisación, me deje llevar por el sonido de la música eso era mi inspiración podía sentir cada nota en mi sangre trasportándola en cada movimiento y se noto._

(acá les dejo el video, con la coreo imagínense que son ustedes)  
.com/watch?v=HsABxSMF3uQ&feature=related

_Y termine, wow que alivio ya esta ya paso, ahora a esperar, todos me aplaudieron, llamaron a la siguiente alumna y me retire aliviada, la primera en abrazarme fue Sole mi Prof., se la notaba mas que orgullosa, ella era mi profesora de hace años, todo lo que había aprendido era gracias a ella, luego mi familia corrió a abrazarme y mi mama no paraba de llorar, jaja, lloraba como loca y por ultimo Juan mi novio mi gordito apareció atrás de todos escondiendo un ramo de fresas, me encantaban, me abrazo fuerte como solo él sabe hacerlo y me dio una vuelta a pocos centímetros del piso para luego finalizar con un tierno beso.___

3 horas después….

Mama: ______ en serio no queres comer nada? Te va hacer mal si no comes nada hija  
Vos: no ma ya te dije 800 veces no tengo hambre  
Mati (tu hermano): y si mejor te sientas y dejas de dar vueltas como una calesita me pones nervioso  
Vos: no me mires entonces  
Juan (te agarra): basta te sientas y se acabo y te traigo un sándwich  
Vos: eeeu cálmate si, para a donde vas? No tengo hambre!  
Juan (en el medio del pasillo): que?????? No te escuché ya vengo  
Vos: tonto  
Sole: casi 1 hora esperando para bailar, bailaste, y ahora 3hs esperando, mmmm 4hs sin comer no me parece muy bueno, tu novio tiene razón mejor q comas algo  
Vos: ya como sea….. Tengo el estomago cerrado  
Papa: nervionitis? Jajaja hija tranquila vas a ver q con el primer bocado te va agarrar hambre y quien te para después? Jajaajajjajaaja  
Vos: no es gracioso  
Juan: toma, come gorda!, también te compre una coca y un chocolate se que te gus…., no no eu para primero el sándwich el chocolate después jajaja como eres  
Vos: no dale

_Juan abrió el sándwich y me lo metió en la boca, jajaja sabia q era la única forma que lo coma, comí tranquila y seguía esperando el maldito resultado…_

Vos: BASTA ME CANSE, no puedo esperar mas buaaaaaaa quiero saber necesito saber cuales son los resultados, chau me voy afuera no aguanto este ambiente, no pueden estar pensando tanto el jurado solo éramos 15 chicos  
Sole: ya cálmate, dale te acompaño afuera  
Vos (caminando hacia fuera me choque con una persona alta): uy perdón no sabia q….  
Sole: Albert justo estábamos yendo para afuera, uff ansiosas por esperar tanto jajajaja  
Albert (representante de Disney): jajajajaja Soledad ya se termino todo eso por suerte ya tenemos los resultados  
Vos: genial!  
Albert: si quieren ir pasando al salón mientras voy llamando a los otros participantes con sus profesores  
Sole: si vamos ____?  
Vos: si si

_Los 15 alumnos entramos al salón con nuestros respectivos profesores, se notaba un ambiente nervioso y ansioso a la vez, todos querían quedar, pero solo uno va a tener la posibilidad de viajar a Los Ángeles California a la prestigiosa escuela "High School Art"._

Albert: bueno chicos, antes que nada quiero agradecerles por participar de este casting, fue muy difícil poder decidir entre todos ustedes, porque todos son muy buenos, todos tiene la magia de la danza incorporada en el alma y se nota que aman lo que hacen, pero como ya saben lamentablemente solo una persona podrá ingresar al instituto de arte en Los Ángeles

Vos (susurrando): bla bla bla ya dilo  
Sole: jjaajajaja  
Albert: bueno, si si ya entendí por sus caras, quieren saber el resultado, jajajaja, bueno y la persona que tendrá la posibilidad de ingresar al instituto "High School Art" es……….. Pichinatto  
Vos: que? no no puede ser…..ya lo sabia  
Sole( te abraza): bueno no te preocupes ya esta, lo hiciste genial! Tranquila si?

* * *

**ese es el capitulo 1 más tarde les subo el segundo :)  
**

** Mara :D  
**


End file.
